An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), also referred to as an unmanned drone or drone, is an aircraft that does not carry a human operator and is typically remotely piloted by an external operator on the ground. The typical UAVs are usually deployed for military, civilian and special operation applications such as policing, scientific research or inspection of security dangers, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional UAV 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the UAV 100 has a flight control module 101, a motion detecting module 102, an electronic speed control (ESC) module 103, a camera platform 104 and a wireless communication module 105. The camera platform 104 is used to mount a camera 108. For example, in order to get desired image or video, the camera 108 might be adjusted via two motors of the camera platform 104 that allows two-dimensional movement of the camera 108. The camera platform 104 further includes therein a platform control module 107 which is used to control the motors and process image data acquired through the camera 108. However, the camera platform 104 is generally bulky and heavy, which increases the safety risk of operating the UAV and power consumption of the UAV.
Thus, there is a need for further improvement of the UAVs.